U.S. Publication No. 2013/0106437 to Herraiz et al. provides a monitor for monitoring isolation resistance, impedance, or other isolation reflective conditions between vehicle systems. The monitor may be useful in assessing insulation resistance between a high-voltage power net and a low-voltage power net. The monitor may be configured to assess a sufficiency of the insulation resistance based on a frequency response of the high-voltage power net.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0307196 to Schumacher provides a system and method for ground isolation detection in a vehicle. A first amplifier is arranged to receive a first signal from a first bus terminal. A second amplifier is configured to receive a second signal from a second bus terminal. An inverter input of an inverter is coupled to the output of the first amplifier. An input or inputs of an analog-to-digital converter are coupled to an inverter output of the inverter and the output of the second amplifier. The analog-to-digital converter is capable of producing a digital signal representative of the signals received from the first bus terminal and the second bus terminal. A data processor is capable of receiving an output of the analog-to-digital converter. The data processor is configured to apply one or more frequency domain transforms to the digital signal. The data processor identifies a circuit location of the ground fault or degraded isolation, a type of ground fault, or both based on the application of the frequency domain transform.